Gate Spar - Chi vs Haru (11/11/12)
Guest_SenjuHaru: : -He woke up early, usually his ass would still be sleep, where he’d sleep the entire day away but today was an exciting day. On top of the training he’d do later, he was challenged to a rematch by Chihiro, sure to be an exciting one indeed. He knew she was strong, and that her training and dedication was paying off. She’d become a great Konoichi, indeed. But none the less, he’d come at her with more than enough, to push her to the ropes….-.-. Leaping out of bed, he rushed to get dressed, his bokken at its normal place on his back, his scrolls on his hip and in the bowels of his pouch, along with all the other little tools he had, and remembering to attach the blue (I’m calling the blue that I have on now, my weights until I actually BUY the weights of my avi <.< >.>) weights he was now using everyday. He snapped one around his left arm, then his right, then his ankle, then the other ankle, before playing with the familiar weights, and rushing out of the door to the thunder god gates. He reached it, and walked slowly through it and took up position in the centre of the compound, waiting for Chihiro to enter and start the spar.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro had gotten up before dawn, an act that was now officially a habit. The black spheres she called eyes would open of their own free will whether she wanted them to or not. She took a hot shower and then quickly got dressed taking the time to make sure her hair was dry. She would run through her morning stretches, releasing the tension from her head to her toes and getting the blood flowing through her body by doing a few jumping jacks. She moved her left foot up against the wall as far as she could while keeping the right one planted firmly on the ground and started leaning forward in an attempt to lay against the extended leg. This stretch was a new addition to her morning routine and made sure she could do gymnastic like moves or sudden twists without pulling a muscle. Her strength may be less than most of the people in her rank, but that didn’t mean they were better. Strength can be a great weakness in the face of those that know how to react and lack of strength doesn’t have to be a weakness. After enjoying the sweet cool taste of a large fruit salad and three rice balls she finished her cup of tea, a satisfied smile on her face. She cleaned the dishes, made her bed and put on her weapons pouch along with the rock filled one. She was carrying her usual weapons which consisted of five kunai, twenty senbon and two smoke bombs. Her eyes looked at the mirror and saw her present self, no small version of her or a flash back. She smiled. It seemed she had finally left the memory where it belonged, in the past. She walked out the door and jogged lightly to the main gate. She had arranged a rematch with Haru to see how much she had progressed. It had been a long time since she fought with him, back then she practically kicked her own ass in the spar. It wasn’t a memory she was proud of. Stepping through the gate caused a large thundering sound to echo around the courtyard announcing he arrival. The first thing she saw was Haru standing in the middle of the courtyard awaiting her arrival.-“ Hey.”-She spoke in a friendly voice with a small smirk on her face, she was excited.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru had turned to face chi, if he hadn’t already, and he smirked as well.-“Hey chi, how’ve you been?” –he said, open and closing his fists, as he listened to her response and messed with the weights on his arms. He was prepared for anything, spreading his legs shoulder width apart and locking his eye’s onto Chihiro. After she’d responded, Haru would continue to say- “You ready? The first move is all your!”-initiating the spar (=w= )- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I yawned gently as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as to try to refocus my eyes against the blinding light that the sun was beaming down. It was a relatively warm spring morning with the exception of what little wind that came though. I found myself perched on top of the building right in front of the gate, my legs dangling off the ledge and played guard duty for the early morning. It was something I was relatively use to, this was really the only time I had to myself now a days, between running the Academy since I was the principle, and also juggling training my own students to prepare them for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. I had my doubts about their team work, individually they were doing splendid, but for what ever reason there was a bitter rivalry between the two that was amusing, but at the same time aggravating. Shrugging my shoulders, my brown eyes settled upon the center of the main gate where I witnessed one of my students standing there, obviously waiting for someone. I was about to raise a hand and place a greeting until I was cut off by the thunderous noise of the gate while someone traveled to it. It was none other then Chihiro, my teams mates cousin. I was somewhat familiar with her, I had given her the Academy Graduation Test, and also helped her become more efficient in her Taijutsu skills. Smirking slightly as I heard their intentions, I couldn’t help but be happy with their words of sparring. It was very much needed, but as I sat there watching, I began to formulate a plan to spice things up even more… But until then, I brought my hands in front of myself to form the Akimichi Hidden Hand Seal. It was simple, my middle and ring finger were laced together, while the index and pinky were up and touching at the tips. My thumbs were pressed together tightly, and I began to focus my chakra in my core. I was rather adept at using the Partial Expansion Technique, but only when it came to the expand of my arms, hands, feet, and legs. Never had I attempted something within my core alone, unless I was performing the Multi size Expansion. With a deep inhale, I centered the chakra to mold it around my lungs, and attempted to expand my chest alone. Allowing me to suck in much more air then I could bring in on average. Being new at this though, it was quiet unsuccessful in the first run, as I only got to about the average amount of air I sucked in before having to exhale with a sigh. I knew good and well the idea I had for my new technique was going to take some time, but all I could do is diligently continue and try it again, concentrate the molding of my chakra to the designated area, and only hope that the thoughts I were having were not just fantasy I was trying to play out.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu woke up early from her bed with an excited look on her face but she also felt her training starting to build up a bit. She still needed to finish the man beast clone as well as now learning a new technique all together. She would admit that it was frustrating but she was determined to succeed considering that the exams were coming up fast and she needed to be ready. Riku would walk into the shower, getting cleaned up before she got into her uniform she wore for training minus her boots. She would then tie her dark black hair with red streaks into two low braids before grabbing and equipping her bokken to her person. After getting ready the young Inuzuka would walk downstairs where her dark brown and white puppy, Yomi was sitting waiting for her to finish getting ready. Rikuzu would grab her backpack filled with supplies for herself, Yomi and her friends that would be with her today as she would close the bag placing it on her back as the young puppy and girl would step outside closing the door behind them. Riku would pull her boots on before turning to Yomi and nodded as the took off jumping into the nearby tree as she would run along the trail jumping from tree to tree to get her morning workout in. The two did this for a while until they reached the clearing where they noticed their sensei, teammate, and the girl from before that Yomi tackled. They would jump down from the tree entering the gates as she would call out happily. “Hey everyone!” Showing that Riku was in a good mood.- TetsuoYuki: -Tetsuo would hear his alarm go off showing it was time for him to wake up, with his eyes closed he picked up the clock and threw it at the wall causing it to break in pieces, rolling out of bed he stretched and cleaned up the bits of clock on the ground. Soon after cleaning up the clocks he walked to a mirror in his room and started to fix his raven black hair so that it came down over one of his ocean blue eyes as it usually did, standing at about 4'10 with milky white skin that he had inherited from his mother, Tetsuo Yuki had ocean blue eyes, and raven black hair that normally came down over his left eye, he was 12 years of age and took a liking to black clothes that matched his hair, after pulling on his clothes he started to walk out of his room in the puppet theater, once again keeping his eye on the creepy puppets that his roomate had, one day ploting to shred a few of the creepiest ones, he walked backwards looking at the puppet of a little girl until he got to the thundergod gate that was the entrence to the theater, he then quickly turned around and jumped through it going to the village gate, as he did so there was a loud clap as usual from the gates and he stepped through the other side and walked to the side and looked around and watched the people- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -He smirked back at her. –“Been busy.”- He took a stance, messing with the weights around his wrists. It seemed he had been quite busy as well. That reminded her about the fact she needed to get weights of her own, the rock pouch couldn’t hold any more rocks. If she was to continue gaining strength she would need to increase the weight. His eye locked on her small frame. She didn’t indulge him with a verbal response to his second question and simply nodded with a determined look in her eyes. Her right hand slipped into her pouch when she heard a voice coming from the back of the courtyard. It was Riku and her fluffy ball or energy. She couldn’t help but smile up at them, that small puppy had the same appetite she did which meant they would either get along or have a bitter rivalry over food. Her eyes turned back towards Haru, the determined expression returning to her eyes, as she pulled out a small senbon. She placed it between her lips and bit it like a toothpick to calm down; she needed to stay sharp with her head in the spar. She took a few steps forward onto the grey stone floor that covered the courtyard. After she made it about half way to him she stopped. Her right foot lay flat on the stone floor in front of her while her left foot moved back with the heel slightly off the ground. Both her knees were bent, a position that would grant her an extra burst of speed if she were to sprint in any direction. Her right hand stretched before her horizontally while her left bent and lay on her side. Both her palms were facing Haru with their fingers curled and spread apart. It was the Open Palm Technique she had learned from Nobu, with the added twist of her being left handed so the technique was reversed.-“Age before beauty.”- She winked at him and then bowed her head slightly at him. - Guest_SenjuHaru: -He tilted his head, a slow smirk sprouted onto his face from her comment and he chuckled a little. He didn’t respond, except for him reaching his hand back to the pouch that sat on his bottom, removing a single kunai and holding it parallel to his shoulder, crossing his body. –“On that note”-He slung his arm across, breaking the kunai through the air at 40 Mph, them a mere seven feet away, reaching her in about a second. The first time he had thrown a kunai at the girl, she almost died, not being fast enough to intercept it. He wanted to see how much she improved, before they actually started Hand to Hand, if it ever got to that point. The kunai was headed to her chest, the same place he had aimed all those days ago.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -He had thrown a kunai aimed at the same place he had the first time they met. On that day she couldn’t even move to react to it and if it weren’t for her captain Soudai deflecting it she could have died. This time around she didn’t freeze; being a lot more used to having things thrown at her allowed he rto react instantly. The kunai came at her fast but it wasn’t the fastest she had faced, even Soudai’s cushions flew at her at a much faster pace. She took advantage of her stance and pushed her body to the right in a rolling motion. The kunai flew past her left arm inches away from her skin. Her right hand slipped into her pouch and grabbed a kunai as her body rolled into a crouching position. Her hand lay across her shoulder as she pushed herself into a standing position and turned towards him. As she did her arm would extend towards him letting go of the kunai that had been laying flat against her palm. It flew straight towards his lower stomach and a decent speed. Her aim had always been decent but now she had added strength thanks to her training so if it hit him it would actually cause damage. If it didn’t it would serve as a warning to him, she wasn’t the same girl he met that day. - Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sat there, my attention split between keeping a good eye on the spar ahead of myself, along with my own training for a technique that would aid in a few different ways. Nothing like this technique I had ever heard before, and not only that, but it could be used in a few different ways. I figured if I could get this expansion down of my chest and lungs, I would be able to form some new things that were never heard of in the Akimichi clan. This thought excited me, and so I held the Akimichi hidden hand seal, and again began to concentrate my chakra to molding it around the area of expansion. I kept a good knowledge of how much chakra to put into it, how large I wanted to expand myself, and even visualized it. Again with a calm breath, I sucked in a deep breath and attempted to expand my chest cavity once more. This time with little success as my chest bulged outward, the fabric of my clothing moving with the expansion and I drew in a rather large amount of air, but it faltered with the attention of Haru’s kunai, and it’s position. I watched intently on Chihiro’s actions as well, assuring that she would be able to move out of the way and not take serious damage. She was more then capable as she moved out of the way, and I continued on my own self training of the Akimichi’s technique of expansion.- Guest_SenjuHaru: He smirked, she had indeed grown, being able to avoid the kunai so swiftly, something she couldn’t do last time but still, that wasn’t the fastest he could throw it, merely it was to test her. She threw her Kunai towards him, and just like her, he simply stepped to the side of it. He fixed his eye’s on chi, time to test her speed and agility. A burst of speed, and he was running towards her, reaching her in about two seconds, his right hand reached back, and grabbed his bokken. He reached a few feet from her and swung the wooden tool at the left side of her body which would most likely break or fracture a rip or two, as well as make her fall to her left, if it had hit- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -He simply side stepped her kunai with ease and smirked, it didn’t surprise her. She returned to her previous fighting stance, making sure to bend her knees as he sprinted towards her with his bokken in hand. Once he had reached the space beside her she moved her body weight onto her left leg, causing her torso and arms to lean backwards to dodged the swing. It would look as if she were going to move back into a hand stand but used her arms to stop mid way as soon as she was sure the bokken wouldn’t harm her. She lifted her right knee towards her shoulder, a move that thanks to her daily stretching was possible at such an angle, and moved it down in an attempt to slam it on top the bokken as it finished passing in front of her. She pushed herself off the ground with her hands simultaneously, giving her kick an added burst of speed. If it managed to hit then the bokken would be forced down into the ground at an angle, jerking out of his hand painfully.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -The bokken was smacked out of his hand and jammed its way into the ground.-“nice”-he whispered softly before moving again. He ducked down, and ran to the left of her, his body lower to the ground now. He extended his right arm, looking to hook it in-between her chest and her stomach?, in which he’d continue in the step; he’d sweep his right leg back, knocking her off her footing, and lift her helplessly into the air, before following the motion and falling to the ground, slamming her into the ground below viciously. It would indeed knock the air out her, and leave her back in some pain, maybe even calling an end to the spar? The ducking and running was performed in a burst of speed, about a split second after her attack?, and the slamming into the ground would be inevitable if e had grabbed her- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her counter attack had worked. The bokken was now pinned into the ground with her right foot lying firmly on its side and her left foot landing on its base, securely lodging it in the ground. It looked as if she was surfing on it or standing on it like a skateboard. Her upper body had continued moving forward to catch up with her feet, her arms moving towards the bokken, as he spoke. She could have sworn she heard him mumble something but she couldn’t stop to try and figure out what it was he said because he was instantly on the move again. A second her feet landed he ducked his body into a crouching position so she bent her knees and both her hands reached towards the bokkens hilt. He had run slightly to her left as another second passed, extending his right arm in front of her in an attempt to hook it onto her waist, so as soon as his arm passed over the bokken her hands gripped the hilt firmly. She used her feet, which were still planted on the bokkens side, to push her lower body up into the air. Thanks to the weapon being lodged into the ground it would hold her weight without moving out of place. His right arm moved forward towards her midsection as left leg swung up into the air followed by her right. The back of her left heel was aimed directly at his right jaw line, if her kick hit it would most likely cause a few teeth to bleed, leave a nasty bruise on his lower cheek and disorientate him for a few seconds. By now her lower body was half way off the ground, high enough to avoid his attempt at grabbing her waist, allowing her to kick towards his face, but not high enough to avoid his arm hitting against her completely. His arm smacked into her right ankle painfully. She winced as she instinctively bent her knee in response to the pain, pull her right foot up and away from his moving arm.- Guest_SenjuHaru: - It rolled through his head. The word he needed, a word that would save his life one day. A word he hadn’t thought of for a long time, finally slithering into his head. A word the spoke volumes, yet so meager and simple; Control. The very first thing, the very first lesson passed on to Haru from his teacher. He'd do exactly that; control this spar... - As his arm banged into her ankle, it would knock her center of balance off, her heel missed by miles. When his arm hit her ankle, it would shift her forwards, and Haru used this to his advantage. His arm turned, and attempted to grab onto her leg, and from the distance they are at, and the entire momentum game, it would more than likely be effective. Once he grabbed onto her, he plant his left heel deep within the ground, his body distorted, and violently thrust her forwards and around, swinging her body through the air, like a man with a whip, before plummeting her rag dolled body into the ground, a tad bit of chakra assisting him. If it had landed, she would be cracked into the ground below, like the last attack, she would have the air knocked right out of her, and cause back problems ((Her back would hurt a lot)), this entire event would take a mere second, but leave a lasting impact. - Guest_HatakeChihiro: -The impact that his arm made on her right ankle threw her off balance and her left foot flew over his head, missing its target. His right hand grabbed onto her ankle, stopping her movement and reversing it by pulling her back in a whip like motion and slamming her, back first, into the hard ground below. Her back took the initial impact, all the air being knocked out of her lungs instantly. Her hip bones, the back of her rib cage, her shoulder blades and her whole spine felt like they were shattering, hundreds of microfractures cracking in every direction. The muscles that ran from her shoulders to her upper thighs felt an intense wave of pain, as if they had been yanked in diferent directions all at once and then slammed into the wall. This is what was known as muscle trauma, something she had experienced before during Nobus Taijutsu training session many weeks ago. The rest of her body followed, her arms, elbows and legs slamming onto the ground, likely leaving bruises. She gasped for breath, it sent a shot of pure pain through her lungs which had been empty a moment ago. The force of the impact and the gravity pull that emerged from it made it feel as if she had beed completely squished against the floor with a dough roller. She managed to let out a piercing scream in pure pain that echoed in the air around them. She coughed repeatedly, the salty taste of blood on her tongue and lightly present on her lips. Her vision blurred making her see doubles of everything. After a few seconds managed to see clearly for just a moment. The sight made her wince in agony, it was Harus face.-“mhhn..”- She groaned in a half whimpher as the pain over took her and she blacked out.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Chi bounced into the ground, and Haru made no haste, he pounced on top of her, to pin her to the floor and end this spar. Instead, when he leaned over her, he realized that his last attack had knocked her out, and that she might be badly hurt. He stood up off of her, and stepped over to her right, looking down at her as if he had killed the girl; he felt like nudging her with his foot, or poking her with a stick to see if she was still alive, but rather, he bent close to the ground, his right arm sliding under her head to support it, his left arm slid under her legs, and he stood up, lifting her into the air. He struggled to balance her weight, looking around for someone to help him out, as he could take her home, and treat her like he had did for the fucked up Keyo… as she was a girl… oLo… unless there was no one around, in which he would be forced to do it… either way, she’d be treated to this day.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had still be observing the spar between Haru and Chihiro with my attention split still right down the middle. I was working on the technique which was wrapped around my mind, but in my inner thoughts, my mind was also nagging that I needed to assure no great deadly injurey would fall upon either of them. I was very protective of all the Genin here in Yonshigakure, and had any of them ever noticed perhaps the small field mouse that somewhat persued them to assure their safety, then they might realize a guardian angel of sort was following them. Seeing that Haru had gotten the upper hand, my brown eyes watched as Chihiro's body was thrown to the ground, and it was obviously enough to have knocked the wind out of her. She had done a great job, done everything in her power to fight Haru, but it seemed like his student kept the upper hand. Little did I care for the outcome though, dropping the Akimichi hand seal, I placed my hands down on the roof so that I could push myself off and land on the ground where my feet carried me to where Haru had... Pounced ontop of Chihiro in some odd way of attempting to pin her. I had never taught him that... And was a little unsure of why he would make such an odd move... Shrugging my shoulders, I came beside Haru just as he was attempting to lift her. Bringing a hand up after he had picked her up, I attempted to give a quick, but light slap to the back of his head before speaking.- You dope... You forgot one of the most important parts to a spar -Shaking my head, I sighed again and looked to Chihiro.- Let’s take her to the medical wing to get checked out. You need to congradulate her for doing well when she wakes up, and also you two forgot something important in starting a spar... But you will finish it correctly, with the Seal of Reconciliation. Do you not remember the Academy?